helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
Tempest is a Japanese boy band under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was made on May 28, 2015. They are the little brothers to boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, because of this, one of their members, will be a co-current member for them. All the members are former Fantasy Kenshuusei. On August 1st they have all officially graduated from the program. `Their highest selling single is Yoi Yume O / Watashitachi No Saisho No Kisu / TEMPEST EVOLUTION with 87,816 copies sold. Members ;First Generation (2015) *Jang Taeyoon (장 태윤: Deep Blue) Admiral *Mason Grace (名寸 弘玲寿: ) Sub-Admiral *Satoshi Riku (聡 リク: Sun Yellow) *Oharu Nagisa (ザ春 渚: Pure Pink) *Nakanishi Kiru (中西 きます: Mandarin Orange) *Wang Zuri (王 白: Jade Green) ;Second Generation (2016) *Xiu Lin (秀 林: Rose Red) *Uchimura Naoko (内村 直子: Pure Lavander) *Shinji Katoya (俊二 加藤屋: Emerald Green) *Yamamoto Matthew (山本 真秀: Sleek Silver) Former Members *Choi Junghee (최 정희: Royal Purple) Graduated February 15, 2016 - (8 Months, 18 Days), Co-Current Member: '2015.05.28-2016.02.15 *Hiraga Sadatake (平賀 今のへ: ' Vivid Red) Graduated July 2, 2016 - (1 Year, 1 Month, 4 Days) History 2015 On May 28th, the group was formed with Choi Junghee, Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagise, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri. They will release their indie single sometime in June. with Junghee being their co-current member. On July 1st, it was revealed that after their last indie single in August they will be having a major debut. It was revealed that all the members that are part of the Kenshuusei will graduate from the program on August 1st, and will released their last indie single on August 12th. 2016 On February 10, it was announced that Hiraga Sadatake will graduate from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on July 2nd, to focus on his stduesi to become a doctor. On February 15, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service back in South Korea. This caused Junghee to have left the group. On March 12, it was announced that Tempest will be adding 4 members on July 2 to help the members get over the loss of the recent members that left. On July 2, Hiraga Sadatake graduated from the group and Jang Taeyoon appointed Mason Grace Sub-Admiral of the group. On July 2, Fantasy Rookies Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Yamamoto Matthew, and Fantasy Kenshuusei member Xiu Lin were added as the second generation. Discography ;Indies Singles #2015.06.21 Tokei O Aishimasu / 6-Way Heart (時計を愛します / 6-Way Heart: Love Clock / 6-Way Heart) #2015.08.12 Crazy Night / Watashitachiha Arashidesu (Crazy Night / 私たちは嵐です: Crazy Night / We're a Storm) ;Major Singles #2015.10.12 Yoi Yume O / Watashitachi No Saisho No Kisu / TEMPEST EVOLUTION (良い夢を / 私たちの最初のキス: Sweet Dreams / Our first kiss) #2016.03.22 Everyday / Saigo no Suteppu (最後のステップ: Last Steps) #2016.05.09 On and On / THE STANDSTILL / Ai Manor #2016.09.21 Hotondo ga Tora Rete Inai Seikatsu no naka de Pasu (ほとんどが取られていない生活の中でパス: The path in life that is not taken by most) ;Studio Albums #2016.11.02 1st Storm Events * 2016.05.28 1ki Birthday Anniversary Event ~Last Chance!~